Repollo
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Scorpius le pregunta a sus padres cómo se hacen los bebés, incitado por su hermana mayor. La respuesta de Draco y Hermione a semejante pregunta, hecha por un niño de tres años. -Regalo de Cumpleaños para Lena Hale Black-


_**¡Hola! He yo, aquí con un nuevo one-shot, está vez escrito como un regalo de cumpleaños (algo atrasado, por supuesto) para mi hermana del alma Lena Hale Black: espero de corazón que te guste.**_

_**Al resto de los lectores/as... Diviertánse, solo eso les puedo decir. Y desde ya, gracias por pasar por aquí.**_

_**Disclaimer: personajes de Rowling.**_

**Repollo**

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez en menos de una hora, nunca en todos sus años de vida, se pudo haber imaginado que pasaría ese preciso momento, demasiado bochornoso para su propio gusto y seguramente para el gusto ácido de su esposo, y no existe un solo libro que le enseñe o indique alguna forma de hacerlo más simple.

El pequeño Scorpius, incitado por su hermana mayor Rose, no encontró mejor momento que ese, justo unas horas antes de la cena, para hacer la típica pregunta: _¿Cómo se hacen los bebés, Mami? _A lo que ella, totalmente sorprendida, solo atino a llamar a Draco en su auxilio. Y ahora, ambos boqueaban sin saber que decirle al pequeño, que los miraba con su cabello rubio y con los rulos desordenados sobre su cabecita y el ceño fruncido en gesto de incomprensión, sus ojos grises escrudiñaban a sus padres esperando una respuesta. Detrás de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa, Rose trataba de contener la risa, y al mismo tiempo de saber que harían ahora sus padres.

La hermana mayor ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, y recordaba perfectamente a sus padres cuando se lo contaron, totalmente sonrojados y con la misma expresión que tenían ahora. Aún así, sus ojos marrones brillaban por la travesura, mientras que su cabello castaño, liso, estaba recogido en un moño.

Escuchó a su padre suspirar, cansado y sin mucho ánimo para contestar ese tipo de preguntas y volvió a sonreír, en ocasiones como esa adoraba tener un hermano pequeño que le sirviera para jugarles ese tipo de bromas a sus padres. De pronto, la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Scor, voy a explicarte como se crea, en esencia, un repollo.- Draco la miró incrédulo, mientras que Rose se apresura a salir de su escondite corriendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la más grande de los hermanos.

-¿Pod qué un depollo, mami?- preguntó el niño al mismo tiempo. Draco dejo escapar una sonrisa divertida, a Rose se lo habían explicado de otra forma, y Scorpius se veía realmente tierno con su ceño aún más fruncido que antes. Sus brazos tomaron a su princesa entre ellos y alzándola, la sentó en su falda.

-Vas a escuchar esto, Rose Malfoy.- pronunció con voz solemne y mirada seria.

-Pero papá…- intentó protestar la chica.

-No hay pero, señorita.- dijo nuevamente.

Hermione, mientras que su esposo y su hija mayor discutían, alzo al más chico en brazos y lo sentó de tal manera en que sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, mirándose mutuamente. Tomando un gran bocado de aire, se dispuso a explicarse:

-Te contaré como se crea un repollo, Scorpius, porque básicamente, un bebé es lo mismo.- dijo con voz suave y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras tanto, el pequeño había comenzado a jugar con uno de sus rizos.

-Un bebé es un depollo, mami.- preguntó confundido, provocando risas en Draco y Rose, que escuchaban atentos.

-No… no lo es.- volvió a contestar Hermione.- es más fácil así, cariño. No lo entenderás de otra forma, eres muy pequeño todavía.

-¡Yo no soy pequeño!- protestó el chico, haciendo un puchero.

-De acuerdo, Scorpius Malfoy, tú eres un niño muy grande.- dijo Draco, mirando orgulloso a su heredero. El niño asintió feliz y la castaña más grande no tuvo otra cosa que hacer además de suspirar.

-Bien, comencemos… papi me ayudará.- dijo la señora Malfoy, dispuesta a vengarse de alguna forma de su marido.- Verás cariño, cuando papi quiere mucho a mami, le da muchos besos.- el bufido de Rose fue perfectamente escuchado por todos.

-Papá siempre te está dando besos.- alegó la chica, astutamente.

-Pues cuando un bebé se hace, los besos son más intensos… y ustedes tienen prohibido verlos hasta que se hagan mayores.- dijo Draco, entornando los ojos.

-Sí, bueno, cuando papi me da esos besos…- Hermione paró, buscando la manera de seguir.

-Cuando le doy esos besos a mami, también le paso unas semillitas.- ayudó él hombre, sonriendo condescendiente.

-Exacto… Y pues, yo debo cuidarlas, regarlas y, de alguna manera, alimentarlas.- siguió la mujer, ya más confiada.- Entonces… una de esas semillas prende, como las raíces de los árboles, y comienza a crecer.

-Hasta que pasado un tiempo, la semilla es un repollo.- finalizó Draco.

Rose se bajó de la falda de su padre en ese momento, satisfecha con el sonrojo de sus caras y, lo más inocentemente que pudo, les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos, subiendo a su dormitorio. Scorpius, aún abrazado a su madre, parecía querer dormirse en cualquier momento, arropado por la calidez materna, aunque aún mostraba signos de duda, los esposos agradecieron que prefiriera dormir a seguir preguntando.

Hermione se encaminó con el pequeño, ya dormido en sus brazos, hacia el cuarto para acostarlo en su cuna.

Cuando bajó, Draco la miró intensamente, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

-La comida esta preparada, cierto.- preguntó él.

-Sí… Todo está listo.

-Creo que Rose irá a Slytherin este año.- prosiguió el rubio, muy ufano. Su esposa solo sonrió.

-Y Scorpius irá a Ravenclaw.- agregó ella, divertida.

-Podríamos hacer uno más, así como se hacen los repollos, y ver si resulta un Gryffindor… Merlín me libre, suficiente tengo con una leona.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, incapaz de reprocharle algo a su esposo, que en esos momentos se le acercaba con todas las intenciones de besarla, intenciones que ella no se preocuparía por no complacer, por eso, cuando la lengua de Draco se coló en su boca, no pudo evitar un gemido de satisfacción. Y una vez dentro de su habitación, con la puerta cerrada y un hechizo insonorizante, pensó que tal vez un tercer hijo no era mala idea.


End file.
